


One Week

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Love, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Sleep, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Steve's sleep issues are well known. Add those to a budding love and a new relationship.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledmanwithaplan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/gifts).



> My submission into Star Spangled Man with a Plan's follower celebration. My prompt was 'Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.'

Steve slept in cycles. He would be up for days on end. Then he would crash and sleep for days at a time. It wasn’t surprising after spending 70 years frozen in ice. His PTSD factored in too. She also suspected he was dealing with depression.  
He was in the middle of one of those cycles. She knocked on his door but there was no answer. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
“Yes, miss?”  
“Is Captain Rogers still sleeping?”  
“Yes, miss.”  
“I thought so. How many days is this?”  
“It would be the fourth.” There was a brief pause. “Would you like me to attempt to wake him?”  
“No.”  
“Should I call Sergeant Barnes or Captain Wilson?”  
“No. Definitely not.” She stood before the door, her hand resting on the knob. Her forehead made a soft thump against it. She mentally willed him to wake up. But there was no sound from within. She didn’t have enhanced hearing, so she couldn’t hear his breath or heartbeat. “Could you notify me the moment he wakes up?”  
“Yes, miss.”  
She pushed off the door, looking back as she walked up the hallway.

(Spongebob’s narrator’s voice) Three Days Later…  
She’d been getting increasingly agitated the longer Steve slept. This wasn’t the longest he’d been out for the count. But it was the longest since…well, since they’d admitted their feelings for each other and been intimate.  
She paced up and down the hallway outside his rooms. She chewed her thumb nail as she wore a path in the carpet. She’d normally left him alone. She couldn’t explain why this time felt different. She finally made a decision and stopped before his door.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
“Yes, miss?”  
“Is Captain Roger’s still sleeping?”  
“Yes.”  
“And is the door unlocked?”  
“Yes.” She turned it but the lock clicked into place. “Hey!”  
“I’m sorry but you don’t have the clearance to disturb Captain Rogers while he’s sleeping.”  
“Don’t have the- Well who the fuck does?”  
“Mr. Stark, Captain Wilson and Sergeant Barnes.”  
She crossed her arms over her chest, fuming and pouting at the same time. “Is there a passcode?”  
“Yes, miss.”  
“Is it Sara?”  
“Incorrect.”  
She blew a sigh out, ruffling hair across her forehead. “Cyclone?”  
“Incorrect.”  
She threw her hands up and paced the hallway. “Ok, one more time.”  
“Correct, a third incorrect answer of the passcode and I will notify Mr. Stark, Captain Wilson and Sergeant Barnes.”  
“No! Don’t do that.”  
“You wish me to violate my protocol?”  
“Fuck.” She stormed off, grumbling to herself.

“Mr. Stark?”  
“Yes, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
“I’m afraid there’s a breach in Captain Roger’s room.”  
“A breach? Who?” Tony tapped the monitor and barked out a laugh. She crawled through the vent.  
“Oh please tell me there’s audio.”  
“Of course, Mr. Stark.”  
Her voice filled the conference room. “How the fuck does Clint even fit in here? Squirrely fucking circus freak.” She grunted and there was a metallic bang. “Fuck!”  
“Why didn’t she just use the door?”  
“She attempted to.”  
“Attempted?”  
“She didn’t know the passcode, sir.”  
“Didn’t know…fucking idiots.” He face-palmed then rubbed his hand down his face.  
“Should I alert security?”  
“No. It’s fine. If Rogers’ isn’t smart enough to give his girlfriend security clearance and she’s not smart enough to figure out the passcode, they can handle this themselves.”  
“Yes, sir.”

She grunted and slammed her foot into the vent covering. It popped off and shot to the floor. Steve’s forehead scrunched, but he didn’t stir more than that. She poked her head down into the room. Her anger subsided at seeing him curled around the pillow that she used when she slept in his bed. She been so engrossed in watching her boyfriend sleep that she hadn’t noticed the fabric of her shirt slowly easing her down the metal ventilation shaft until it was too late. She was too far gone.  
“Oof!” She caught herself on the edge of the vent but the lining snapped off in her hand. She landed hard. Right on top of Steve. He grunted and his eyes tried to open and stay that way. His sleeping brain attempted to make words but couldn’t quite form them.  
“Wha-“  
“Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.” She grinned at him. “You’ve been asleep for a week.”  
Steve wrapped his arms around her and settled back into the covers. “A week, huh?”  
“Yes, a week. Now, get your ass up, old man.”  
He cracked open an eye. “Old man, eh?”  
“Yes, old. Aged. Senior. Elderly.”  
Steve grunted and flipped her onto her back. “What were you saying?” He nuzzled her neck and nestled himself between her legs.  
“How many more synonyms would you like me to rattle off, Rogers?”  
He hummed, pressing a light kiss to her throat. He smirked into her flesh as she shivered. He heard her heartbeat and respiration notch up, felt her nipples pebble pressed against his chest. “Before that. Something about rising and fucking?”  
She grinned. “I believe I said ‘rise and fucking shine, motherfucker’.”  
“Filthy little mouth you’ve got there.”  
“Not news, Steve.”  
He grazed his teeth along her neck, not lifting his head. She sighed and wriggled underneath him, the need for him that had built up over his week’s sleep becoming poignantly sharp. “Back to this rising and fucking.”  
“That’s not-“ He cut her off with a deep, thorough kiss that made her toes curl. She moaned into his mouth.  
His sleepy eyes stared down at her, hooded with the knowledge that she was his and he was hers and they would soon be naked and sweating, panting and kissing. “I’ve a week’s worth of morning wood to take care of.”  
“On second thought, let’s just stay in bed.”  
“Oh yeah?” She grinned and nodded, pulling him down into another passionate kiss.


End file.
